universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:MegaToon1234/MT1234LF Empty Slot Volume 2 (and the Lawl Guest Star Fighter Ballot)
You see, while I had to work on SB Knuckles' moveset and Birdo's moveset, I just had to do the second Empty Slot of MegaToon1234 Lawl Fighters! The Selections *Splaat (Klasky Csupo) *Moai (Gradius) *Bootlegged Sonic (Sonic Bootleg Games) (JOKE) *Capsule J2 (Kirby Super Star Ultra) *Rexy (Jurassic Park) *Adeleine (Kirby) *G3.5 Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony Gen. 3.5) *Jacob the Hedgehog (World of Lawl Wiki/OC) *Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Larry & Steve (The Life of Larry) *Neopolitan (RWBY) *Rose Shinoda (M.U.G.E.N.) *Spike Man (MegaMan/Dorkly) *Starsong (My Little Pony Gen. 3.5) *Regina (Dino Crisis) *Opa-Opa (Fantasy Zone) *Diskun (Famicom Disk System) *King Bob-Bomb (Super Mario) *Wolfgang (Skylanders) *Megavolt (Darkwing Duck) *The Blob (Clayfighter) *Ayame (Power Stone) *Chao, the Chao? (Sonic the Hedgehog/Sonic the Fighters 2) *Omastar (Pokémon) *Anna Parkers (Kenneth1chase's Youngguns Hockey League) *Rodan (Godzilla) *Rolf (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Cleo (h20) *Otto (SRMTHFG) *Rusev (WWE) *Spike (MLP: FIM) *Sweetie Belle (MLP: FIM) *Spider-Man (Marvel) *Gary the Snail (SpongeBob Squarepants) *George Jetson (The Jetsons) *Lego Batman (Lego Batman Games/The Lego Movie) *Olaf (Frozen) *Banned Porygon (That Pokémon Episode that sent those kids to the hospital) *Count Dooku (Star Wars: The Clown Wars) *Sorcerer Mickey (Fantasia) *n.W.o (New World Order) (WCW) (tag team) *Ms. Hancock (WCW) *Stardust (WWE) *Cactus Jack (WWW) *JeeJee Moncton (Koshi Yuko) *Wayne Simmonds (National Hockey League) *Daniel Briere (National Hockey League) *Evgeni Malkin (National Hockey League) *AJ Lee (WWE) *60s Batman *HappyScary Dean (Chibi Wrestlers) *Chibi Seth (Chibi Wrestlers) *Anita Shaga (Koshi Yuko) *Sapphire (Trollz) *Kyoko Sakura (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) *Manny Pacquiao *Mami Tomoe (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) *King Koopa (Super Mario Bros. Cartoons) (Just in case if the Lawl ARL is on hold at this moment) *Neo (The Matrix) *Parasoul (Skullgirls) *Sketch Turner (Comix Zone) *Best Aladdin (Golden Films's Aladdin) *Silhouette (Super Mario/Dorkly) *Wilson (Chuggington) (JOKE) *Iron Mam and Hot Head (Kirby) *Happy Hot Dog Man (JOKE) *Klaymen (The Neverhood/SkullMonkeys) *2013 Mickey (2013 Mickey Shorts) *Bootleg Pikachu (Pokemon Bootleg Games) *Comic Book Annoying Orange (Annoying Orange comics) *Gum the Yoshi (MUGEN) *Cornell (Castlevania) *Yans & Gans (Meat or Die) *Plum (Mario Golf) *Princess Daisy (Super Mario) *R.Mika (Street Fighter) *Crash (Crash & Bernstein) *Panne (Fire Emblem: Awakening) *Pogostick Man (Happy Wheels) *MT1234 Petey Piranha (Super Mario/MegaToon1234-verse) *Amiibo Jigglypuff (Pokemon/Amiibo) You know the rules, you can vote for anyone you want, not all of them, no trolls or haters, and so on. Plus, you can also suggest who I'll add in the third Empty Slot. When you explain some suggestions, I'll comment on them. So, while you vote on the second Empty Slot, you can also vote for someone in the Lawl Guest Star Fighter Ballot! The Lawl Guest Star Fighter Ballot The link: http://strawpoll.me/5067279 This one's theme is the original Smash Bros. Lawl. For the rules, you can only vote for five and no trolls or haters. Anyways, Both that and the second empty slot will end at August 1st. Anyways, happy voting and good luck! Category:Blog posts Category:MT1234LF